Ten Tailed Hyena
by lucyqueenofthehyena
Summary: This fic is like Ten Tailed Jackals of Doom, except the gender change, some jutsu differences and of course it's not a jackal. Inspired by Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom by TTJOD
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my lovely and loyal hyena this is your queen and matriarch Lucy here bringing you the new story Ten Tailed Hyena.. If some parts of this seems familiar that's because Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom helped me with this story. In this fic in true TTJOD style Naruto is going to be a futa. Tell me what you guys and girls think and don't forget to review**

 **TTJOD "Please note that this is Ten Tailed Hyena and be less about romance and more about power!**

" _These streets are flooded with cowards disguised as men, and they are paying no consequences for their actions!_ "- **The Reality by Memphis May Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter 1; Upgrade & Love!**

A 12 year old blonde haired boy was standing in front of a woman with long wavy black hair. Sticking out of the boy's chest was a large sword covered in his blood. The boy's blue eyes were wide and blood could be seen spilling from his mouth. The woman having wide red eyes quickly said "Naruto!"

Naruto grabbing onto the sword managed to garble out "I told you this was a bad idea Kakashi-sensei."

He then slowly turning around ignoring the wide eyes of his comrades. His blue eyes landing on the owner of this sword turned frosty. He giving a bloody smirk to the man said "I was saving this to show the old man, but I might not have the chance to do so."

He putting the tips of his fingers together closed his eyes and started to push his chakra into his hands. Opening his eyes he cried out " **Shakuton; Eternal Scorched Damnation Jutsu!** "

All around him the air started to dry out and the grass started to blacken The man gaining wide eyes switched places with a nearby log. He watching the log turn into dust looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto smirking said "Not done yet."

He then clenching his fist focused chakra into it and said " **Ki Release; Shining Star Blast!** "

The man gained wide eyes when the boy shot a huge white ball at him. The man replacing himself with a log nearly shit his pants as the log was completely obliterated. Naruto spotting the fear in the man's face shut one of his eyes and said "It's all up to you after this one Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei!"

He dropping his hand to the ground pushed as much chakra as he could through his body and cried out " **Shikotsumyaku; Elephants Graveyard Jutsu!** "

Everyone gained wide eyes when from where Naruto stood huge bones appeared and started heading directly for the shocked man. He could literally see that everything the bones touched spit apart and died. He trying to jump, got most of his body over the bones, but his leg. The bones hit this like a elephant hitting a baby carriage or cabbage cart. The man screamed as his leg was literally split in half. Naruto then fell forward pushing the sword out of his body and making it fall to the ground. The man quickly tried to get the sword but was shocked when he was rejected by the sword. He cursing jumped back when a absolutely furious Kakashi appeared in front of him. Kakashi seeing red said "Zabuza Momochi you just tried to kill one of my students. It's time for you to die."

He then vanished from the eyes of the genin and Kurenai. Zabuza jumping back cursed as critically injuring that brat awoke the fury inside of Kakashi. Kurenai rushing over to Naruto removed his jacket and shirt. She spotting the wound quickly pulled out some bandages and first aid ointment. She applying the ointment to the wound, then wrapping it looked at his wide lifeless blue eyes. Biting her lip she turned to the battle Kakashi was having. She seeing that he was kicking Zabuza's ass turned to Tazuna and said "Tazuna-san please point the way to your home."

Tazuna nodding took off running in the direction of his home. Kurenai spotting this said "Hinata, Kina, Shina carry Naruto to Tazuna's home."

She turning to the wide eyed Sakura and furious Sasuke. She said "Sakura go with them. Sasuke you go and make sure they're safe."

She standing up said "I will be helping Kakashi as much as I can."

Sakura nodding ran after team eight hoping that her brave and selfless teammate didn't die. Sasuke sending a quick glare at Zabuza moved to keep his teammate safe. Kurenai once they were gone watched and helped Kakashi stomp a mudhole into Zabuza.

Tazuna arriving home quickly opened the door and said "Tsunami no time to speak. Go get the big room ready, and bring every medical supply we have."

His daughter Tsunami blinking nodded and went to do what he said. Hinata and Kina coming in carrying Naruto seconds later followed Tazuna who lead them to the room. Shina was right behind that group using her bugs to keep an eye out. Sakura rushing in behind her ran up the stairs following the trail of Naruto's blood. Sasuke coming in seconds later scanning the area nodded to Shina and slammed the door close. Upstairs in a large room, Hinata and Kina laid Naruto down where Tsunami ordered them to. Tsunami spotting the damage done to Naruto said "Dad we're gonna need ice and a needle."

Tazuna nodding ran out of the room searching for the needle. Tsunami rolling up her sleeves turned to Hinata and Sakura and said "I'm gonna need your help."

Hinata nodding quickly moved close to Tsunami. Sakura also nodding moved next to Tsunami. Kina moving outside decided to guard the door, Akamaru beside her ready to bite someone. Tazuna finally finding a needle grabbed as much ice as he could and rushed into the room. Tsunami taking the needle and sterilizing it attached some thread to it. She removing the bandages quickly and carefully started to sew the wound shut. She once the front wound was shut said "Alright we need to gently get him on his stomach."

Hinata and Sakura nodding gently moved Naruto to his stomach. Tsunami then stitched up the wound on his back. She then helping the girls gently roll him to his back said "Dad hold him up."

Tazuna nodding held Naruto up. Tsunami placing as many pillows as she could down said "Alright lay him down."

Tazuna gently laying Naruto on the pillows watched as Tsunami took the ice and put it around the wound. She standing up said "I've done all I know to do. We need to change the bandages every hour."

Sakura looking at Naruto with worry asked "Does someone need to watch him?"

Tsunami nodding said "Yes to make sure he doesn't start bleeding out."

Hinata was about to take first watch when the door opened up to reveal Kakashi who said "I will be watching him."

Sakura hearing this turned to Kakashi and asked "Did you defeat Zabuza?"

Kakashi growling said "No he managed to get away with the help of a masked accomplice. Next time we meet I'll have his head."

Sakura hearing this nodded and walked out of the room promising herself to get stronger. Hinata walking out of the room looked at Naruto and sent a silent prayer that he survived this. Once everyone was out of the room, Kakashi finally took a deep breath. He looking at Naruto closed his eyes and started praying that Naruto survived this, because if he didn't Kakashi would be wrecked and Naruto's adopted sister Anko would kill him. Kurenai walking into the room minutes later actually moved to Naruto's side and bit her lip. She closing her eyes started to pray that Naruto survived this.

What none of them knew that Naruto had not only died right there but right now was sitting in a plush room in heaven. He didn't know where he was but he was liking the comfy bed he was sleeping on. It wasn't like the one his Nee-chan Anko had that they both had to share at times. This one was large and seemed to be both warm and cool at the same time. He leaning back into the bed was loving this, when suddenly a loud scream of "WHAT!"

shook him from his paradise. He then felt the door to the room he was in get blasted in. He spotting the smoking remains of the door on the ground looked towards the door and blushed darker then the Kyuubi's fur. Standing in the door was a woman with long flowing teal hair, that seemed to sparkle. She had the perfect heart shaped face, that made her plump lips stand out. Her eyes were shaped like almonds and were a snow white. Her skin was dark brown and flawless. She had the perfect frame that made the oil black kimono she was dressed in fill out in all the right places. All in all this woman made his Nee-chan and her friends, including Kurenai looked like drag queens. That word suddenly made Naruto's blush vanish and a disgusted look appear on his face. He had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting several of them. He then blinked when the woman picked him up and started to inspect him like he was some kind of toy. She dropping him on the bed said "This is unbelievable. Some fool actually killed you."

She then placing her hand on his forehead, watched what happened. She opening her eyes said "So you died protecting Yuhi Kurenai from the surprise attack of Momochi Zabuza."

She smiling softly said "You're so sweet."

Naruto blushed hearing her say this. She then sitting down beside him said "Your death however presents a very big problem."

Naruto looking at her asked "How so?"

She sighing said "You are the chosen one. You were 5 years from now supposed to fight a great and powerful evil, that if not defeated would take over and destroy the world. You were also supposed to unite the elemental nations and bring peace to the world."

He hearing this blinked and said "Woah!"

She smiling said "Woah indeed. You just died though protecting one of your big sisters friends from a man who thinks himself as a demon."

Naruto blinking asked "Why don't you make someone else the chosen one. Like Shikamaru?"

She giving him a deadpan look said "Shikamaru Nara is the most absolute laziest person ever, and he's rather take a nap then save the world."

Naruto hearing this laughed and said "True."

She snorting said "I know it's true, I have seen his soul"

Naruto sighing asked "What are you going to do?"

She looking at him said "There is always the option of sending you back."

Naruto looking at her said "Not happening."

She quirking an eyebrow asked "Why not?"

He looking at the ceiling said "Without me Nee-chan can finally have a good apartment and a comfy bed. She'll be free of the curse of the demon fox and the hatred my name carries."

She hearing this said "But she'd be missing her little brother. One of the few things she enjoys and looks forward to."

Naruto said "She'd have her friends and her girlfriend."

She then asked "What if she didn't have Kurenai?"

Naruto blinking asked "What are you talking about?"

The woman waiving her hand in the air said "Observe."

He looking at the air gained wide eyes spotting Tazuna's bridge, with the bodies of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Shina, Kina, Akamaru, Tazuna, his family, and Zabuza all laid out on the ground. The sound of grunting could be heard. The air then moved to something that made Naruto's eyes widen even more. Laid out on the bridge being raped by a bunch of men with weapons was Kurenai. She had blood leaking out of her body and was covered in the sexual fluids of the men. Standing away from this was a short man wearing a business suit, with a cane in his hands, and yellow tinted shades on his face. This man smirking said "That's what you get for messing with my business bitch."

He then laughed. The air then turned to normal. Naruto turning to look at her asked "What the hell was that?"

She said "That was the future."

He shaking his head said "It can't be."

She nodding sorrowfully said "This is the future without you. Gato continues to oppress and enslave wave, Kurenai is left on the unfinished bridge raped to death as a reminder to all what happens to those who defy him."

Naruto shutting his eyes jumped off the bed and said "I'm not gonna let that happen."

She hearing this asked "How are you going to stop it, you're dead remember?"

He opening his eyes looked at her and said "Send me back."

She hearing this said "In order to do that I'd have to make you my child, and elevate you from a simple human into something more."

He not caring said "Send me back."

She getting up from the bed said "You'd no longer be human. I'd take the power of the Kyuubi from you, and it would be painful."

Naruto looking at her dead in the eyes said "I said send me back."

She smiling brightly at him said "So be it Musume-chan."

Naruto hearing this gained wide eyes, but it was too late as he vanished. She giggling snapped her fingers and the soul of the Kyuubi appeared in her hand. She setting the sleeping fox down on the bed snapped her fingers and the room transformed from pure white, to orange, blue, purple and black. On the wall paintings of the 4 hokage appeared, along with pictures of Yugao, Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, and Kurenai. On the wall an exact replica of the Kubikiribocho appeared with Naruto's blood still on it. The door then appeared on the hinges again to reveal it open. Carved into the door were the words " _ **For I do not fear the reaper, because I have tasted the sweet nectar of the gods. Nevermore shall I haunt the halls of agony, because I am the brave, the strong. Fear my howl as I am the Hyena.**_ "

She walking to this door, gently touched the oak wood and said "You are the child of Kami now. All is within your reach my precious Naruko-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings my lovely little hyena it is I your queen and matriarch with the second chapter of Ten Tailed Hyena. This chapter introduces Naruko the Ten Tailed Hyena, her hollow form and the the death of Gato and his wretched army. So you guys know Zabuza manages to survive and returned to Kirigakure with Haku. The little line Naruko says as she faints is a line from the song Oath by Devour The Day. You should go check the song out.**

 **TTJOD "Her hollow form has horns because to me horns show a level of power and add a certain amount to the intimidating presence of a fighter, this goes along with spikes and sometimes wings, but spikes and wings weren't appropriate for this form so we left those out. Also for those of you who refuse to read this because it's Naruko instead of Naruto I'd like to remind you that the actual owner of Naruto opened this particular can of worms when he gave us the Naruto movie: Road To Naruto and introduced Menma and the alternative universe."**

 **"Tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait. It'll be exciting just to see me someday. Everything is okay!"** _-Pierce The Veil_ _ **The New National Anthem**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2; The Hole, The Mask, and 10 tails!**

While Naruto had been talking to Kami an entire week had flown by. At the bridge a determined Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kurenai, Kina, Shina and Hinata were all ready to do battle. Standing across from them was Zabuza sporting a new sword and his still dead leg, his accomplice, and the demon brothers. Kakashi growling at Zabuza said "I'm going to fucking gut you like a pig for what you did Zabuza."

Zabuza growling himself said "Because of that damn brat of yours my leg is literally dead, and my other one is starting to follow."

Kakashi smirking said "The rest of you will soon follow."

Sasuke glaring at the accomplice said "Kina we take on the accomplice."

Kina smirking said "You got it Sasuke."

Akamaru growling barked. The accomplice said "It seems as the death of their comrade has gave them fighting spirit."

Sakura growling said "He's not dead. He's just resting and will be here soon to kick all of your butts."

Hinata with her Byakugan said "Naruto-kun will not die until he accomplishes his dream. That's his ninja way."

Shina pushing up her shades said "Hinata you and I will take care of the demon brothers."

Kurenai said "Sakura guard Tazuna."

Sakura nodding pulled out a kunai and got ready to defend Tazuna. The battle then started with Kakashi and Zabuza colliding.

At Tazuna's home Tsunami was in the kitchen washing dishes and thinking about the young man upstairs. The boy hadn't woken up once and so far was the most silent of the group of ninjas sent to protect her father. She had seen how the other ninja seemed to hover around his room. She had even heard some of the ninja talking to him. The one named Kina had talked to the boy about their elder sisters being jealous of the mission when they got home. What had surprised her though was that Inari for some reason after hearing the boy's story seemed to change. He didn't brood as much, and had some of his old spark back. Suddenly the back door was kicked open. She turning gained wide eyes spotting two samurai at her back door. One of the men looking her over said "This is the bitch boss sent us to get."

The other licking his lips said "She's a looker."

The other man smirking said "I say we have some fun with her before we take her to the boss."

Tsunami hearing this gained wide eyes. At this moment Inari came downstairs. He spotting the samurai said "Hey."

The first man spotting her said "Oh look it's the brat we're supposed to kidnap."

The other man looking at Inari said "I say we have fun with the brat and his mom."

Tsunami hearing this turned ghostly white. She moving quickly grabbed Inari and rushed up the stairs. She getting into the only room with a lock, closed it. She turning around cursed as this was the room the boy was in. She hearing the samurai coming moved to the corner of the room and whispered "Be as silent as possible Inari."

Inari nodding became as silent as he could. The samurai at the door started to pound on it. The taller of the two said "You open this door right now whore."

Inari hearing them call his mom a whore said "My mom's not a whore ugly."

The man hearing this got very angry and using his sword cut the door down. He glaring at the wide eyed Inari and Tsunami said "I'm gonna make you wish you'd never called me ugly."

The other man walking in smirked and said "It's been so long since we had any fun."

The first man walking up to the two reached out to grab Tsunami, when suddenly a pale white and ice cold hand grabbed his wrist. The man turning gained wide eyes spotting Naruto sitting up in the bed. The man then said "Let go brat before we have fun with you too."

Naruto didn't say a word, but increased the pressure in his hand. This made the samurai scream. The other one pulling out his sword tried to slash Naruto, but gained wide eyes when his sword literally shattered touching Naruto's skin. This made Naruto increase the pressure snapping the man's wrist. He screaming again started trying to get his wrist free. Naruto then tossed the man out of the window making him crash to the ground. Naruto getting out of the bed stood in front of Inari and Tsunami. Thick golden and black energy then started to leak from Naruto's body. This terrified the samurai who could actually feel the darkness in this energy. Naruto looking at the man slowly took a step forward. The samurai took several steps back seeing this. Naruto taking another step forward felt his headband fall off of his forehead. The bandages he had been wearing started to slowly burn away. Naruto taking another step forward still hadn't said a word. The samurai backing himself against a wall shit himself when bone white canine ears appeared in Naruto's hair. This was followed by long bone white horns. Naruto's skin started to turn white, bone white at that. His hands became claws. His chest quickly shifted into large bone white breast. In the center of the chest a small hole appeared. The bone white themed quickly spread across the rest of the body. The pants then ripped and Tsunami and Inari watched as 10 bone white canine tails appeared behind Naruto. This increased the power of his energy that quickly started to rise through the roof and floor. The samurai then watched as slowly a bone white mask appeared on Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes and hair was lost when this happened. The mask then morphed into that of a hyena, with the teeth even lining up. For some reason the mask still had those horrible horns. Suddenly from the back of the mask thick teal hair appeared and rolled all the way to the middle of Naruto's back. At this exact moment two slitted silver eyes appeared. Naruto then roared and the full brunt of his power crashed down on wave.

At the bridge all fighting suddenly stopped. Kakashi looking towards Tazuna's home could see the huge tower of gold and black energy swirling in the very sky. He shivered from how dark this power felt. Kurenai looking at the power asked "What the hell is this power?"

Zabuza hiding in the mist felt his entire body ache with pain from the feeling of this power. He looking at it said "This can only be that brat."

Sasuke inside of a dome of ice mirrors looked towards the power with his recently unlocked sharingan and asked "Is this your power dobe?"

Kina wanting to go hide in the nearest corner, but was stuck in the dome with Sasuke said "That power could only belong to a monster."

Akamaru trembling at Kina's feet was thinking " _Oh Kami. This power can only belong to a god on earth. I need to find the owner of this power and make them my master._ "

Haku inside of the mirror could see the tower of power. She asked "Could this power be trouble for Zabuza-sama?"

Shina trying to get her terrified bugs under control said "This power is without a doubt not human."

The demon brother she was fighting was having a hard time keeping control of his bladder as the power was unreal. Hinata looking at the power said "Naruto-kun."

The other demon brother was shitting his pants as this power was monstrous. Sakura with wide eyes asked "Where did this dark power come from?"

Tazuna shaking said "I pray to Kami that Tsunami and Inari are alright and that this power is on our side."

Gato near the bridge with his army suddenly felt like someone had walked over his grave. Shivering he said "What is this feeling."

Back at Tazuna's home the samurai had took off running as that roar was not human. He passing his partner looked back and could see the monster just standing there. He turning around was suddenly stopped in his tracks. Standing in front of him was the monster from the house. It looking at him with those demonic eyes grabbed him by the throat. He trying to pry it's hand from his throat could feel the grip getting tighter. Naruko knowing that this man worked for Gato even in her fragile state of mind growled out " _ **Where is He?**_ "

The man knowing exactly who the monster was talking about said "He's heading to the bridge with an army to kill the bridge builder and the ninja he hired to kill the bridge builder. Me and my partner were supposed to bring the bridge builders family to the bridge."

Naruko hearing this had all she needed to know. She snapped the man's throat and tossed his useless body into the sea. She looking at the man's partner, walked over to him and stomped on the man's head, making brain matter and blood squirt all over her. She looking up at the wide eyed Tsunami and Inari said " _ **Stay here**_."

Tsunami nodding said "We will."

Naruko hearing this vanished, making a mighty wind blow in her wake. Inari with wide eyes asked "What just happened?"

Tsunami looking at the footprint Naruko had left said "Kami just sent an angel to this village. Gato is about to finally meet Justice."

Naruko appearing on the bridge, brought the mighty wind with her. This blew the mist away. All eyes then turned to her and everyone quickly took several steps back. Naruko spotting the ice dome, could feel Kina and Sasuke in there. She roaring unleashed the hottest gust of air ever. This gust of air smashed into the ice dome and to the shock of Zabuza and Haku destroyed the dome. Haku landing bounced a few times and then managed to get to her feet. Sasuke, Kina and Akamaru spotting what had roared all trembled in fear. Naruko turning her head and spotting the demon brothers roared again, and vanished. Both demon brothers were then gored by those mighty horns and lifted high into the air. Everyone was shocked as no one had even seen her move. She then shook her head literally spraying blood everywhere. The bodies of the demon brothers then fell to the ground. She turning and setting her eyes on Haku roared and vanished. Haku quickly created an ice mirror to try and protect herself. It worked for about five seconds until Naruko started to literally slash through the ice. Haku feeling one of her hands get cut, shushined to Zabuza's side. Zabuza looking at Naruko asked "What the hell is that thing?"

He wasn't the only one thinking this. Naruko roaring unleashed another surge of super heated air, this time it was heading directly for Zabuza. Zabuza not being able to dodge, screamed as the air burned his body Haku having dodged felt bad for Zabuza. Naruko was about to attack again when Gato and his army showed up. Gato with a smug look on his face said "Look at this the little baby demon can't-!"

His words died in his mouth spotting Naruko. Naruko setting her silver eyes on him growled out " _ **Gato!**_ "

She then roared and shook the very bridge. She then dropped to all fours, and Kakashi, Kurenai and Zabuza could finally see the 10 bone white tails she had. Kakashi turning as white as Naruko asked "10 tails., is this monster a new bijuu?"

Kurenai shaking said "Not again!"

Zabuza gulping said "A fucking bijuu."

Naruko down on all fours could feel her tails swaying behind her. She seeing something all tailed beast could do, placed her tails around her body and started drawing in energy. Kakashi gained wide eyes spotting her doing this and said "Oh kami a tailed beast bomb."

He moving fast quickly got behind the beast, feeling Kurenai and to his shock Zabuza right behind. Naruko having gathered the needed chakra bit down on the chakra and engulfed it. Her body then ballooned out. She then compressed again and opened her mouth. A titanic tailed beast bomb then came barreling out of her mouth heading straight for the shitting himself Gato. When it connected with the slime ball, an huge explosion happened. This explosion destroyed all of the Gato's army, his boats, and even somehow managed to destroy Gato's base of operations. Naruko spotting this roared loudly. She then letting go of the power, felt the mask shatter, along with the rest of the bone white armor. When it was all gone a changed Naruko was standing there with her long teal hair blowing gently in the breeze. Her brown unblemished skin showing no signs of the white armor. In the middle of her 36 D-cup breast a small hole could be seen, right where the Kubikiribocho had stabbed her at. Her orange and blue pants barely hanging onto her body. Swaying gently behind her are 10 teal hyena tails. Her silver eyes were unfocused and staring at the sky. She slowly lifting up her hand closed her eyes and to the shock of everyone watching made it snow. She falling backwards said " _One way or another, one way or another. No matter what it takes or what I face. One way or another, I'm coming home to you Nee-chan_."

She hitting the somehow snow covered bridge was passed out. Kakashi walking over to her looked at her and spotting the hole nearly passed out realizing that this girl and that monster had been Naruto. He then started to curse as Anko was going to skin him alive as her little brother was now a female and had a fucking hole in her body. Kurenai walking over to Naruko smiled brightly as he was alive, a female now with a terrifying power, but alive. Akamaru running over to Naruko, quickly climbed onto her stomach and bit her right nipple. Naruko somehow feeling this in her sleep grunted and grabbed Akamaru. She lifting the dog to her mouth bit him on his ear, making the dog howl out in pain. He then glowed for five minutes. When the glow died down Akamaru was no longer a dog, or male. No instead in Naruko's hand was a little red spotted female hyena puppy. This wasn't the surprising thing. No the surprising thing was that an identical version of Akamaru took off running towards Kina and leaped into her arms. Kina looking at the dog asked "Akamaru is that you?"

Akamaru barked. The hyena puppy wiggling out of Naruko's grip curled up directly in the middle of her stomach and was soon slumbering like it's master. Just then Inari arrived with the villagers. Inari spotting the battle over said "Shoot I wanted to look cool."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh hearing him say this

* * *

 **Review or be forced to make out with Manda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely hyena this is the third chapter of Ten Tailed Hyena and this chapter is the return to Konoha, a little explanation of the things Naruko had to quickly learned and a showing of her new clothes. Plus the introduction to Akane the Hyena**

 **TTJOD "We also witness Anko's reaction to the events in wave and meet the other two ice queens. Yes Hana and Anko are in a relationship but it's being kept secret and like in Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom all four ice queens are madly in love with our Herione. Also Naruko is going to be different than other Naruto.**

 **" Hell have no fury like a woman scorned!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 3; Konoha, Anko's fury, and blushes**

A week later and after learning how the female body worked, Naruko was walking with her team listening to the music from the Iphone her new mom had sent her. Curled up in the jacket she was wearing was her new pet/partner/friend. She had named the hyena Akane, and had since then bonded with the hyena. The cool thing about the jacket she was wearing was that it repaired itself, was insulated, could produce it's own chill factor and most importantly helped hide her new hole. Of course she had on a new shirt, but it actually showed off the hole. She wasn't wearing a bra, because she didn't like the things and felt they were more trouble then they were worth. Her headband thankfully was back tied around her forehead. To go with her new jacket she had a new pair of pants, that hugged her ass. She didn't really like this, the fact that Tsunami and Kurenai were making her wear panties didn't help the fact. She had decided not to wear shoes, because she had iron like skin and anything tough enough to pierce it she would see coming. She also hated how long her hair was, not to mention how bright it was. She planned on dyeing it a new color and maybe getting an haircut. Her clothes by the way were white and teal. Her jacket was mixture of the two colors, with white fur lining the collar and hood of her jacket. He shirt was a dark teal with the kanji for queen hollow in white on the breast. Her pants like her jacket was a mixture of white and teal, with teal dominating. The panties that she was forced to wear were dark teal. The cloth of her headband had even been changed to white. She hated wearing so much white, but was dealing with it for now.

She reaching into her jacket pocket, being careful not to disturb Akane grabbed her Iphone, that had a teal case with a smirking white hyena on it. Her Iphone was the only thing she really liked teal, because it just looked good. Her headphones were of course white, but to her amazement she could change the color of the unbreakable headphones by thinking of a new color. The same for her Iphone case. She activating it smiled spotting the picture she had taken of her and Akane. Of course Akane was looking at the phone with curiosity. She unlocking her phone smiled as her wallpaper was of team seven and eight that she had took. She had actually come to think of it taken a lot of pictures with her new phone. Most of them were of her team and wave, but that was besides the point.

She pressing her music button started to look for something to listen to. Turns out being the child of Kami had lots of perks. One of these perks was that her phone was always loaded with the current operating system. Another was that new music was always on her phone. The next perk was the fact that she had unlimited storage space. She had actually been shocked when her mom had called her and told her everything about this phone. She finding a song called Fly be a band called Sleeping With Sirens pressed play. She instantly liked the song as it was like her theme song. She exiting her music app, looked at the library app on her phone sighed and pressed it. She blinked when a video of her mother appeared. Kami smiling said "Welcome Musume-chan to your library app. In this app is the written form of every jutsu ever thought of including the 4th Hokage's famous Hirashin Jutsu. Not only is there the written form, but the theory behind each one. Not only are their jutsu in here, but blueprints for weapons from other worlds and so on. For example in this library the blueprints for something called Sniper rifle can be found. Books can also be found in this library. All types of books can be found here, including the book Kakashi is reading right now. Of course the option to have the items read to you is always ready."

Kami them smiling brightly said "Enjoy the library app."

Naruko blinking typed in the hidden mist jutsu. Her eyes lit up when the written form of the jutsu appeared. She so wanted to cackle with evil glee right now, but held it back. She closing the library app, put her phone back into her pocket and went to listening to her music.

Several hours later the group finally arrived at the gates to Konoha. Kakashi looking up and seeing how late it was said "All of you go home and get some rest. Myself and Kurenai will report the mission to the hokage tomorrow."

All of the genin nodded. Kurenai spotting Naruko heading for hers and Anko's apartment said "Naruko maybe you should sleep in my house just for the night."

Kakashi letting out a breath as he was just about to say that blinked when Naruko asked "Why?"

Kurenai smiling said "Anko might have Hana over right now and you walking in on them."

Naruko shivering said "Don't even Kurenai-sensei."

Kakashi trying not to laugh at how much Naruko hated the image of Anko and Hana getting intimate said "Well then goodnight you two. Kurenai I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at 9."

Kurenai glaring at him said "You'd better be there at 9 Kakashi or I swear to kami I'll burn all of your books."

Kakashi sweat dropping said "Let's make it 10 then."

He then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Kurenai shaking her head then lead Naruko to her pretty modest home. She letting the two of them in, showed Naruko around and then said "You can have the guest room tonight Naruko."

Naruko nodding said "Thank you Kurenai-sensei."

She then walked into the guest room. It was pretty small, but somehow still bigger then where she and Anko slept. She shaking her head lifted Akane out of her jacket and placed the hyena on the bed. She taking off her jacket and pants then climbed into the bed. She feeling Akane crawl on her stomach and curl up smiled and said "Goodnight Akane-chan."

Akane barking was soon sleep. Kurenai in her room laying in her bed was dreading the next morning. She could already hear the hokage chewing her out, and could feel the rage Anko was going to unleash. Shivering she closed her eyes and said "It'll be alright Kurenai. Naruto is alive and well, a girl now, but alive."

She then slowly drifted off to sleep. Early the next morning Naruko would wake up and yawn. Akane waking up herself shook and started to bark. Naruko smiling asked "Are you hungry girl?"

Akane nodded. Naruko getting out of the bed, slipped her pants on. She leaving her jacket off for now pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly looked up what a growing hyena needed to eat. She blinked as a growing hyena needed milk and meat. Nodding to herself she put her headphones back in and walked out of the guestroom. She hearing Akane walking behind her, walked into the kitchen and poured Akane a big bowl of milk. She reaching into Kurenai's fridge grabbed a piece of steak and put in Akane's range. She then started to cook breakfast for herself and Kurenai. Once done cooking she wrapped Kurenai's food up and ate her food. Once finished with this, she walked into the guestroom and put her jacket back on. She walking into the kitchen bent down and picked the full Akane up. She putting Akane in her jacket, then washed the bowl Akane was drinking from. Once done with that she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Kurenai thanking her for letting them spend the night there. Walking outside, she looked at the morning sky and asked "What do I do to kill time?"

She blinked when Akane barked giving her an answer. Smiling she said "Good idea girl. Let's find a training ground and learn some new jutsu for our Shakuton." She then left towards a training ground.

An hour after that Kurenai would wake up and walk into her kitchen in her night clothes. She blinked spotting a somehow still hot plate of food waiting for her. She then remembering that Naruto was staying with her rushed back in her room and got dressed. She coming out was about to walk towards the guestroom when she saw the note. Picking it up and reading it she sighed as Naruto was already gone. Shaking her head she unwrapped the plate of food and started to eat, savoring how good it was. She couldn't blame Anko for not knowing how to cook with someone like this cooking food for her. Finishing the plate she washed it and got herself ready in the bathroom. Once done she looked at the time and realized that she had 30 minutes until she was supposed to meet Kakashi at the Hokage tower. Walking outside she locked her door and started her walk to the tower. On the way there she couldn't help but think about how disastrous the mission had been. Naruto had nearly died, because of her carelessness, and it was eating at her soul. She was so deep in thought about this she had failed to notice Yugao asking her questions as she walked towards the Hokage tower. Yugao being frustrated decided to follow Kurenai in order to get answers. She was soon joined by Hana who had her own mission to report.

Kurenai arriving at the door of the Hokage took a deep breath and walked inside. She spotting Kakashi already there moved her eyes to the right side of the room and could see Anko sitting on the couch. Sarutobi Hiruzen with a fierce look in his eyes said "Explain to me why you are just reporting your mission when according to the records you and your teams signed in last night."

Kakashi sighing said "It was my call Hokage-sama. I could see how tired the genin were from the trip back from wave so I sent them home to recover. Needing rest myself I decided that we would report the mission in the morning. This is in no way Kurenai's fault as she was simply following the orders of a superior."

Yugao standing in the back was now very curious along with Hana. Kakashi looking towards Anko actually started to feel a little fearful. Sarutobi noticing this had a feeling that Kakashi was soon going to be in deep trouble. Kakashi now nervous said "As you know. Teams seven and eight set out a joint mission a few weeks ago. Well a few hours outside of the village we came across our first sign of trouble. The two demon brothers known as Gozu and Meizu appeared and attacked. Mitarashi Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke quickly took the two down and I interrogated them. We learned that they were sent after Tazuna the bridge builder who then told us that the shipping tycoon Gato had his entire village under his thumb and had most likely hired someone to kill Tazuna as he was building a bridge for his people that would connect wave to the land of fire. Anyway we let our genin vote on if we should continue or not. 5 out of 6 of them voted to go on. The one who thought that we should go back was again Mitarashi Naruto. He after realizing that he was outvoted informed myself that he had a bad feeling about the mission."

Kakashi flinched feeling Anko and Sarutobi both unleash a little killing intent. Kurenai picking up from here said "After crossing a body of water we soon came across a thick mist. I was trying to listen to the surroundings as the mist was not natural, but was distracted by Kina Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno arguing about some trivial matter. This was a bad mistake as Momochi Zabuza was the person behind the mist. He tossing the Kubikiribocho at me was trying to kill me."

Kakashi taking a deep breath knowing what he was about to say was likely to get him killed said "Mitarashi Naruto using his speed and skill intercepted the sword before it could hit and was stabbed clean through his back and the middle of his chest. He saying that he saw this coming turned around and to my surprise had the strength to create something that he was saving to show you Hokage-sama a scorch release jutsu he named Eternal Scorched Damnation. It as you can imagine unleashed a super heated gust of air. When this missed he then did something that I have never seen before. He unleashed an attack and called it Ki release; Shining Star Blast. Zabuza managed to switch places with a nearby log Naruto then telling me it was up to myself and Kurenai after this, used one last jutsu that the dead Kaguya clan of Kiri should only be able to use. He called it Shikotsumyaku Elephants Graveyard. He unleashed several very large bones and sent them crawling towards Zabuza. This jutsu literally split and killed everything it touched and Zabuza wasn't able to dodge this one as it hit his leg full force."

He could see the wide eyed horror of Anko and the shock of Sarutobi. Anko with shaking hands asked "What happened next?"

Kurenai said "Kakashi started to fight Zabuza while I applied first aid to Naruto. I then sent my team and the other genin to take him to Tazuna's home while I helped Kakashi. From what Hinata said Tsunami-san the daughter of Tazuna quickly got to work and stitched Naruto's wound together the best she could, put bandages on it, and put ice on it. Kakashi and I then came in and took shifts making sure Naruto did not bleed. During this time when Naruto was healing we started to train the genin for the battle we knew was coming. An week later we headed out to the bridge to battle."

Kakashi picking up where she left off said "Now this an account from Tsunami and Inari, but according to them, two samurai sent by Gato burst into the home and had plans on rapping the both of them before bringing them to the bridge. Tsunami thinking quickly rushed the two of them upstairs and hid in the room Naruto was in. This room was the only one with a lock. The two samurai managed to break the door down and one of them reached out to grab Tsunami when in a flash, Naruto's hand gripped the wrist of the man tightly. The man tried to threaten Naruto, but Naruto only increase the pressure of his grip. The other samurai tried to make Naruto let his partner go by slashing Naruto with his sword, but the sword broke into pieces. Naruto then snapped the man's wrist and started to glow with gold and black energy. Naruto then tossed the man out of the window and turned to face the other man. Naruto took a step forward and the man took several back. This went on until the man was backed against the wall. Suddenly Naruto started to transform. First bone white hyena ears appeared in his hair, then thick and sharp horns appeared under the ears, followed by the bandages he was wearing burning off and revealing a hole clear through his body. This was followed by bone white armor starting to appear all over his body. Ten thick bone white hyena tails then appeared from his backside. This increased the power he was unleashing. Next a bone white mask appeared on his face making his hair and eyes vanish. Seconds later long thick teal pink hair appeared, along with slitted silver eyes. Naruto then roared and his power came crashing down on wave."

Kurenai shivering said "We could feel it all the way at the bridge and it was so dark and filled with hate."

Kakashi then said "After hearing the roar the samurai tried to run, but according to Inari Naruto simply vanished one second, the next was holding the thug by his throat. After asking the man something he then snapped the man's neck and stomped on the head of his partner. He then told them to stay there. Naruto then appeared on the bridge blowing the mist away. The first thing he did was break Kina, Sasuke and Akamaru out of the ice dome Zabuza's accomplice had made. He did this with a more powerful version of the scorch jutsu. He then killed the two demon brothers by goring them and ripping them in half. He then attacked Zabuza and his apprentice. At this moment Gato arrived with an army of thugs."

Kurenai looking out the window said "The next part is going to shock you."

Kakashi closing his eyes said "Naruto spotting Gato and the army roared and dropped to all fours. He then putting all of his tails in front of him started to draw chakra from the very air. I knowing exactly what this was moved behind Naruto not wanting to get caught in the attack. Kurenai, Zabuza and his accomplice were right behind me. Naruto then creating a ball with the energy ate the ball and turned into a blimp, until he compressed. He then opened his mouth and unleashed the most devastating tailed beast bomb I have ever seen. It not only killed Gato, but it wiped out his army, the boats, and even Gato's base of operations. Once Gato was wiped out Naruto stood to two feet and all of the armor shattered."

Kurenai watching Anko closely said "Standing there with long flowing teal hair was a medium brown skinned girl with large 36 d-cup breast, and a hole in the middle of her chest an back. She had ten teal hyena tails that were swaying in the breeze blowing her hair. She looking up at the sky raised her right hand into the sky and to our shock started to make it snow. She falling backwards managed to say "One way or another, one way or another. No matter what it takes or what I face. One way or another, I'm coming home to you Nee-chan!" She then fell to the already snow covered bridge."

Kakashi trying to get a read of Anko's emotions said "As she lay there sleeping Akamaru dashed towards her and bit her on her right nipple. She feeling this grabbed him and bit him on his ear. This caused him to transform and split into two separate beings. The first being Akamaru. The other being a small red spotted female hyena who then curled up went to sleep on Naruto's stomach. The hyena has been named Akane. The bridge was completed and we made our way back here."

He and Kurenai were waiting for the fall. Sarutobi giving the both of them a look asked "You really expect anyone to believe the bullshit that just came out of your mouths?"

Yugao nodding said "Yeah Kurenai I would at least had the kid breathing fire and riding in on lighting storms."

Kurenai with an twitching eyebrow said "I swear on my life that's exactly what happened."

Anko crossing her arms under her breast asked "Then where is she. Where is my new little sister?"

Kurenai having no clue to this answer blinked when the door was opened by said person. Naruko having Akane poking out of her jacket said "And this is the office of the Hokage. It's also where my Nee-chan tends to end up at and where the old man works. By the way don't call the old man, the old man in front of Nee-chan as she gets mad about it for some reason."

Akane spotting all of the wide eyed people barked. Naruko spotting all of the people in the room blinked and asked "Am I interrupting something?"

Yugao picking her jaw up off the floor said "Holy shit it was true."

Sarutobi pinching the bridge of his nose said "I'm getting way too old for this shit."

Anko getting up from her seat slowly walked over to Naruko. She reaching out and gently brushing Naruko's face, said "I have a little sister."

She then remembering the part about the whole stabbing thing, unzipped Naruko's jacket and removed the shirt. Naruko blushing tried to hide her hole, but Anko moved her hands from it. Slowly killing intent started to leak out of the purple haired woman. Kakashi feeling this blanched and said "Well would you look at the time."

He then vanished in a poof of smoke. Anko exploding with white hot rage summoned two snakes out of god knows where and screamed "KAKASHI HATAKE!"

She then vanished in a swirl of water. Naruko still blushing asked "Why the hell am I blushing from Nee-chan seeing my hole?"

Hana hearing this started to snicker at how dirty that sounded. In the distance the scream of "NOT THE FACE! NOT THERE EITHER!" could be heard.

* * *

 **Review or become the lover of a five headed rat!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my loyal little hyena it is I,Lucy your queen and matriarch here with the fourth chapter of Ten Tailed Hyena. This chapter explains everything to Anko and gives Kami a name,plus the former nine tails is reintroduced and we realize just how much Akane can eat.**

 **TTJOD "We also see just how close Naruko and Anko are and we witness Naruko sing a little bit of Fly by Sleeping With Sirens. The Naruko's room being 22 degrees is to help you all understand that the cold doesn't affect her and is being used as a foreshadowing tool! Cough Haku cough!"**

 **"Your slow shaking fingertips show that you're scared like me, so let's pretend we're alone. Yeah I know you maybe scared and I know we're unprepared but I don't care!"** _Secondhand Serenade_ _ **Vulnerable**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4; New home, new bed, old ways!**

A few hours later and Naruko was sitting in the apartment she and Anko were sharing. She sighing looked down at Akane who felt cramped and said "This place is too small for two people and a hyena to live in."

Akane barked agreeing with her. Naruko reaching into her pocket pulled out her phone and pressed the phone button. She pressed the only number she had. Kami in heaven hearing the ring tone she had set up for Naruko picked her phone up and said "Hey Naruko-chan."

Naruko smiling said "Hey mom."

Kami smiling asked "What can I do for you?"

Naruko laying back said "I was wondering if you could I don't know acquire a new larger living space for myself, Nee-chan and Akane."

Kami giggling said "Of course baby. I already told you that nothing is out of reach for you baby girl."

Naruko hearing this asked "Then can I not have teal hair?"

Kami laughing said "Sorry baby that is the only thing out of your reach. It's hereditary after all."

Naruko sighing asked "What about the hole in my chest?"

Kami said "You can heal it, but every time you transform it'll just come back."

Naruko hearing this sighed and said "That's helpful to know."

Kami giggling asked "How big of a house do you want, and do you want lots of land for Akane to run around and play in?"

Naruko laying back said "Really big, like a mansion. Yes I want Akane to be able to start her own family and live on the compound along with any children I might have someday in the distant future."

Kami giggling asked "How many rooms in this mansion, how many possible training grounds and do you want a hot spring?"

Naruko closing her eyes said "10, no 15 including an indoor hot spring, an armory and a forgery. 6 possible training grounds and yes a hot spring would be nice."

Kami creating the place asked "Do you want separate rooms for yourself, Anko and Akane?"

Naruko nodding said "Yes each of needs a separate room, with dog doors for Akane to walk through. I would like my room to have a huge comfy bed, like the one I have up there in heaven, and maybe someone way to keep it cold."

Kami adjusting this asked "Would you like a huge kitchen, how many refrigerators would you like, would you like an always fully stocked fridge, and how cold would you like your room?"

Naruko feeling sleepy said "Yes, 3, yes and 22 degrees."

Kami hearing this made it so and asked "Last question. Do you want Anko to have a phone also?"

Naruko nodding said "Yes Nee-chan should always have a way to contact me or track me. Plus if she has any questions she could just call and ask you."

Kami giggling created the phone and said "Don't go to sleep baby. Grab all of yours and Anko's stuff and leave that crappy apartment. Go wait in the Hokage's office or the ramen stand you love so much."

Naruko opening her eyes and stifling a yawn, got up and collected all of their stuff. She walking out of the apartment with Akane, decided to go to the ramen stand and take a nap in a booth. She putting her phone to her ear said "Thanks Mom. Talk to you later."

Kami giggling said "Have a good nap Naruko-chan."

They both then hung up. Naruko walking into the Ichiraku ramen stand waived at Ayame who smiled at her. She climbing into the booth that had been marked as hers. She laying her head down on the comfy seat said "I'm just going to take a little nap Ayame-chan. Akane if she's not taking a nap with me will take an order of your finest meat. and some milk if you have any."

Akane barked hearing this and hopped into the booth with her. Ayame giggling asked "Who will be paying for this food?"

Naruko knowing that her mom had given her unlimited funds reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She pressing bank blinked spotting what she knew was the symbol for infinity for the balance. Pressing it she smiled when a huge pile of cash suddenly appeared in the other side of the booth. She ignoring Ayame's wide eyes said "I will."

Teuchi behind the counter almost had an heart attack spotting the huge pile of money. He gaining dollar bills for eyes said "Anything for my two best customers."

Naruko giggling sleepily laid her head down as was soon sleep.

She would be woken up two hours later by Anko who looked devastated. She sitting up but somehow managing to keep Akane in her lap asked "Why such the long face Nee-chan?"

Anko said "Our apartment burned to the ground."

Naruko hearing this blinked and said "That doesn't explain the long face."

Anko said "We're homeless Naruko."

Naruko shaking her head said "No we're not."

Anko blinking asked "What are you talking about?"

Naruko smiling brightly said "I pulled some strings and got us a new and much better home."

Anko hearing this blinked and asked "What strings beside the old man do you have to pull?"

Naruko getting out of the booth and slipping Akane in her jacket said "I'll explain once we are inside of our new home."

She then turning gained wide eyes spotting the many empty bowls of milk and meat. She looking down at the sleeping Akane asked "How in the hell did she eat and drink so much in two hours?"

Shaking her head she grabbed the scroll containing their stuff and following the directions from her phone found their new home. She whistling said "She really didn't hold back."

Anko looking at the huge iron gates to some compound wondered why they were here. Naruko pushing open the gates giggled as something tickled her hand. Walking inside with Anko following behind her she walked right up to the front door of the place. Turning the door she opened it and smiled. She once Anko was inside said "Welcome to our new home Nee-chan."

Anko hearing this gained wide eyes. She turning to Naruko with a fierce look in her eyes said "Explain right now."

Naruko resisting the urge to whimper spotting the look in Anko's eyes nodded and walked into the huge kitchen and took a seat at the table. Anko sitting in front of her asked "Well?"

Naruko gulping quickly told Anko how she got the house and even what had happened during the five days she was supposedly healing in wave. Anko giving her a deadpan look asked "You really expect me to believe that you met Kami and were going to stay dead so that I could have a better place, and came back to keep a future where Gato and his army killed off the others on the mission and raped Kurenai to death?"

Naruko nodding blinked when Anko said "I thought you trusted me Naruko-chan. We're sisters and you can tell me the truth."

Naruko hearing this quickly started thinking of a way to prove what she had just said, when she suddenly remembered that her phone had a video chat app. She quickly pulling out her phone opened the app and pressed her mom's name. She smiled when Kami appeared on the screen and asked "Hey baby girl. How are you liking the mansion momma create for you?"

Naruko said "It's amazing so far mom, but can you please explain to Nee-chan everything."

Kami nodding said "I'll be right there to do so."

Naruko hearing this gained wide eyes. In a flash of light Kami appeared holding her own phone with a smile on her face. Anko with wide eyes summoned two snakes and asked "Who are you?"

Kami giggling said "Still as paranoid as ever Anko. No wonder Naruko-chan developed such a keen sixth sense."

Anko asked "Who are you?"

Kami sighing said "I am Kami, but my name is Kelly Kurosaki. Of course Naruko calls me mom, and since you're her Nee-chan you may also call me mom."

Anko turning to Naruko asked "Who is this person Naruko?"

Naruto groaning said "Nee-chan in the name of ramen she is Kami, the goddess of life, ruler of the heavens, and queen of creation."

Akane waking up barked agreeing with Naruko's statement. Anko hearing this and knowing how serious Naruko took ramen gained wide eyes and asked "So you really did die?"

Naruko nodding blinked when she was grabbed in a tight hug by Anko who started to cry at her death. Naruko wrapping her arms around Anko said "It's okay Nee-chan I'm right here."

She was then bopped on the head by Anko who said "You little baka. You were going to leave me alone in this world."

Naruko nursing the new lump on her head said "I wasn't leaving you alone. You have Hana and your friends."

Anko with tears in her eyes said "Hana has her clan to take care of and we're trying to keep our relationship secret."

Naruko hearing this bit her retort back and said "I'm sorry Nee-chan I didn't know."

Anko picking her up and hugging her again said "It's okay you came back to me that's all that matters."

Kami holding Akane smiled and said "How adorable to see my two girls getting along."

Anko suddenly remembering Kami gained wide eyes and asked "You got Kami-sama to create this house for us?"

Naruko nodding said "Yeah I just called her on my phone and asked for it. She didn't mind and said that she was happy to do so."

Kami giggling said "I also said that nothing was out of your reach Naruko-chan. The same goes for you Anko."

Anko hearing this asked "Does this mean I get a phone like you two?"

Naruko nodding said "It's waiting for you in your room most likely Nee-chan."

Anko hearing this asked "I get my own room?"

Naruko nodded and blinked when Anko vanished to find her room. Giggling she gently took Akane back and asked "How about we go find you room?"

Akane barking hopped down and raced towards her room. Naruko smiled spotting Akane's room. It was very big and looked like a cave. Akane running inside rubbed herself against the walls. Naruko giggling walked to her room which wasn't that far from Akane's room. Entering it she sighed peacefully as her room was just as cold as she wanted it. She walking over to her bed blinked spotting a fox the size of Akane curled up sleeping on the bed. She turning to Kami asked "What's up with the adorable fox?"

Kami smiling said "That is what remains of the Kyuubi. She's yours."

Naruko hearing this gently picked up the fox and blinked when it woke up. She looking up at her with big innocent red eyes asked " **Are you going to hurt me?** "

Naruko cooing said "I would never hurt you sweetie."

The fox hearing this started to wag it's tail. Naruko spotting this started to scratch the fox behind it's ears. She smiling at the purring of the fox said "You will be Akira and are the sister or mate if you two feel that way about each other of Akane."

Akira hearing this licked Naruko's face and said " **You're mommy.** "

Naruko and Kami both giggled hearing this, but Naruko said "Yes I am your mommy along with Akane's mommy."

Naruko then setting Akira down watched as Akira ran out of the room towards the only other animal in the house. Naruko plopping down in her bed closed her eyes and said "This bed is just as perfect as the one in heaven."

Kami giggling said "I know I designed it."

Naruko closing her eyes asked "Why wasn't Akira all snarling and hate filled?"

Kami sitting down on the bed beside Naruko said "You have all of it's power baby. The darkness and hatred it had is now a significant part of your energy."

Naruko hearing this asked "Is that why my eyes are slitted?"

Kami giggling said "That's part of it. The reason why your eyes are slitted is because your eyes have been enhanced to a degree that you can spot the tiniest detail even in the darkest of nights."

Naruko hearing this asked "Do I have any bloodlines?"

Kami laughing asked "What part of nothing being out of you reach don't you understand."

Naruko hearing this asked "Does that mean I could possibly use all bloodlines?"

Kami nodding said "Now you're getting it."

Naruko getting up from her bed asked "Is that closet full of clothes?"

Kami nodding said "Yes and if you wish to change to color of pattern just by touching the outfit while thinking about the pattern or color."

Naruko smiling at this said "Good as all of this white is killing me."

She then walking out of her room asked "Are you staying for dinner?"

Kami shaking her head said "No I have to get back to heaven."

She then vanished in a flash of bright light. Naruko shaking her head walked into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Later that night, Naruko was almost asleep in her bed, when she heard a knock on her door. She grumbling slightly said "It's open."

Her door then opened to reveal Anko wearing a large white t-shirt and her black panties. Anko with her hair down from the usual ponytail asked "Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

Naruko hearing this and knowing that her room was too cold for Anko climbed out of her bed and said "Yes but we have to sleep in your room because mine is too cold for you."

Anko nodding walked back into her room and climbed into the covers of her large bed. Naruko yawning climbing in the covers herself, felt Anko pull her body close to hers. Naruko knowing this was how Anko liked to sleep, rolled over so she was facing Anko. Anko resting her chin in Naruko's hair said "Promise me that you'll never leave me again."

Naruko feeling sleepy said "I promise that we'll always be together Nee-chan and anyone who tries to separate us will be sent on a first class trip to hell."

Anko smiling said "I promise to always love you and to place you above everything. I also promise to help around the new house, and learn how to use my new phone."

Naruko yawning said "I promise to do all within my power to keep you happy and safe. I promise to someday get rid of your curse mark. I promise to share everything I have with you and to love you unconditionally."

Anko feeling her eyes closing whispered " _I promise to keep you happy and give you everything you ever want in life. I promise to one day express my true feelings to you and ask you to be mine. I promise to someday have your baby, no matter what._ "

Naruko asleep hadn't heard the last part, but snuggled into Anko, who was also asleep now. Akane and Akira walking into the room hopped onto the bed and curled up next to each other. Akane was on the side of Naruko and Akira on Anko's side.

The next morning Naruko was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She was in her panties and shirt. She holding a spatula like it was a microphone said " _It's the way it goes, you fall so short, sometimes you feel so close. When you find the thing that matters most, no you never let it go. It's the way it goes. It's the way it goes_."

She flipping a egg said " _I wanna Fly. I'm ready to burn down all of the walls that I've been building up inside. Woah. I wanna Fly and put back all of the pieces of this broken heart tonight. Woah. Woah! Can we fly, can we fly away? Can we fly, can we fly? Can we fly, can we fly away?_ "

Akira and Akane were sitting on the table moving their bodies to her singing. Anko who was woken up by what she thought was an angel singing, crawled out of her bed and walked into the kitchen. She gained wide eyes and a heavy blush finding Naruko in the kitchen singing and moving her body to the song she was singing. She had no idea that Naruko could sing so lovely, or that Naruko knew how to move her body like that. Naruko grabbing the pepper, mouthed the second verse of Fly by Sleeping With Sirens and put a dash of pepper in the eggs. She knew that Anko liked her food spicy, while she liked her food not so. She was also making Akane and Akira a meal in her other frying pan. She had looked up the theory behind how the Inuzuka hounds got to so big. It was a special diet that was combined with their chakra. She finishing the food turned around and gained wide eyes spotting Anko standing there. A heavy blush then appeared on her face as she asked "How long have you been standing there?"

Anko smiling said "Long enough to know that you have a lovely singing voice."

Naruko feeling her face get darker, set the plates down and said "Breakfast is ready Nee-chan."

Anko sitting down and smelling the food smiled loving that Naruko knew what she ate. Naruko turning to Akane and Akira smiled and said "Eat up girls."

Akane and Akira barking dug into their food with vigor. Naruko sitting down started to eat her own food, planning on starting the work to craft herself a gunblade like she had read about yesterday. It looked really interesting and the video she found of some woman named Lightning kicking ass with one was amazing. She planned on forging one just like that but maybe without the hole crazy engraving part. She knew that it might take her several tries to make the weapon, but she was ready for the challenge. She snapped out of her thoughts when Anko asked "What are you going to do today?"

She smiling said "I'm gonna hang around the house, work on some things, and listen to some music."

Anko nodding said "Well I have to work in T&I today. I'll be taking my phone with me so if you need me text me or something."

Naruko giggling said "You just got the thing yesterday yet you already know what a text is."

Anko laughing said "Yeah well I felt like I was behind so I kinda dove headfirst into the phone. By the way I know we both have the same library app, so don't be learning powerful jutsu without my say so."

Naruko chuckling said "No worries Nee-chan I hadn't planned on learning any new jutsu today, and reading too much kinda hurts my head."

Akane barked hearing this. Naruko giggling said "Plus Akane-chan hates when I read because I try my best to get comfortable disrupting her."

Akira tilting her head asked " **Why don't you lay on your stomach and read mommy?** "

Naruko noticing that Anko didn't react to this said "I tried that baby, after a while my stomach stars to hurt and I have to move."

Akira nodding went back to eating. Anko said "Well whatever it is that you're going to do today, don't over do it."

Naruko giggling said "No promises Nee-chan."

* * *

 **Review or be forced to kiss Edward Cullen the lamest vampire in all of existence!**


End file.
